


Relax

by Omletto



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, the author believes that Kusanagi studied at English university
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня ему и поделиться нечем — как Татара ни силится, а придумать достойную причину для звонка не может, — но услышать голос Изумо хочется нестерпимо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2014. Спасибо Изуэль за бетинг!

Номер Изумо Татара знает наизусть, пусть и созваниваются они нечасто. Будь его воля, они бы часами зависали за телефонными разговорами. Но Изумо слишком занят учёбой, слишком занят чужой страной, или вовсе стесняется звонить. Показывать, как на самом деле соскучился. Татара достаточно хорошо изучил его, чтобы обижаться, поэтому и не стесняется сам доставать Изумо звонками. В пределах разумного, конечно. В глубине души Татара очень боится показаться надоедливым.   
Сегодня ему и поделиться нечем — как Татара ни силится, а придумать достойную причину для звонка не может, — но услышать голос Изумо хочется нестерпимо. Татара ради приличия пробует бороться с собой, но искушение слишком сильно. В последний раз они разговаривали пару недель назад, да и звучал Изумо устало. Татара и не замечает, как пальцы сами уже скользят по экрану КПК, а в груди разгорается трепетное предвкушение.  
Изумо поднимает почти сразу. Словно ждал его звонка — хочется думать Татаре. Бормочет глухое и сонное «привет», и Татара стыдливо понимает, что совсем забыл про разницу в часовых поясах. Вина, правда, проходит быстро, когда Татара прислушивается к глубокому дыханию. Он представляет разморенного, взъерошенного Изумо, совсем как живого. Тот лежит, развалившись, на узкой общажной кровати. Одна нога неуклюже свисает, одеяло сбилось комком в паху, на груди красные следы от ногтей — видимо, почесался во сне. В своих фантазиях Татара без труда умещается рядом с Изумо, кладёт голову на плечо и тянется поцеловать припухшие губы. Так же как раньше, когда Изумо ещё не уехал в свою треклятую Англию.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Изумо, и Татара понимает, что забылся, не ответил на приветствие. Да и просто, в очередной раз, заставил Изумо волноваться.  
— Нет, что ты, — извиняющеся бормочет он. — Прости, я наверное разбудил тебя… Не подумал, что у вас ещё только раннее утро…  
Татара усмехается собственной глупости и смущённо замолкает.  
— Не страшно, — Изумо протяжно зевает, елозит по кровати, шуршит постельным бельём. — Мне всё равно через час вставать.   
Татару одновременно накрывает чувством стыда и радостным облегчением. Изумо не злится, не читает нотации, не прогоняет его. Изумо снова кажется совсем близко, словно и не бросал его одного. Татара преувеличивает, конечно, ведь рядом с ним есть Король, с которым так же весело. Только заботится-то Король по-другому. Не больше, чем подобает лидеру.  
С Изумо же никогда не бывает так просто. Изумо всегда отделяет себя пропастью от остальных — возможно потому, что он много старше, а может и в силу характера, Татара ещё плохо разбирается в людях. Но к Изумо инстинктивно хочется пробиться — как было и с Королём, — притереться, дотронуться до него. Оказаться гораздо ближе, чем могут позволить себе простые друзья.   
Упрямства Татаре не занимать, и только поэтому Изумо однажды сдался ему, медленно, но верно начал открываться. У Татары голова шла кругом от того, каким оказался Изумо на самом деле. Он хотел узнать ещё больше, увидеть больше. Но Изумо не позволил, уехал, оставил его одного. И теперь Татаре остаётся только тешить себя снами и фантазиями и раз за разом злиться, потому что невыносимо хочется осуществить их в реальности.  
Вот и сейчас, забывшись в собственных мыслях, Татару накрывает внезапным приливом раздражения. Он кажется себе одиноким и жалким. Разговоров о том, как скучают, они избегают, а Татаре ни о чём другом говорить и не хочется. Ему почти физически необходимо, чтобы Изумо признался, что чувствует то же самое. Но как выбить из него откровения, Татара пока не придумал.  
— Точно всё в порядке? — переспрашивает Изумо, словно с самого начала знал, что Татаре важен их сегодняшний разговор.  
— Я просто соскучился, — как можно более небрежно бросает Татара и смеется, пытаясь успокоить разбушевавшиеся чувства. — Немного напряжён и возбуждён, — на пробу добавляет он после секундного раздумьях.  
Изумо ненадолго замолкает, будто решает что-то там для себя. Пытается понять сказанное.  
— И что я должен с этим сделать? — тяжело выдыхает он наконец, а Татару подбрасывает от осознания, что Изумо принимает его игру.  
— Был бы ты рядом… — притворно задумчиво произносит Татара и выжидающе прислушивается.  
— Ну раз я далеко, то, видимо, ничем и не помогу тебе, — Изумо реагирует сразу, и по голосу не скажешь: смеётся он или всерьез.  
Татаре моментом становится неуютно. Он боится, что всё испортил, волнуется, что перестал быть нужен Изумо.  
— Rela-a-ax — тянет, почти шепчет Изумо, и Татару словно подбрасывает. — Ты небось уже надумал себе невесть чего. А я просто пошутил.  
Татара уже и забыл всё, что было до одного единственного, словно волшебного, слова.   
— Ещё, скажи ещё что-нибудь так — последние слоги Татара почти выдыхает.  
— На английском или томно? — смеётся Изумо и неожиданно серьёзно добавляет: — I’m missing you.   
— Что? — Татара не понимает его, но отчего-то смущается, чувствует, что Изумо сказал что-то особенное. Только для Татары.  
— Глянешь потом в словаре, — увиливает Изумо и переводит тему: — Так что я сделал бы, будь я рядом? Не просветишь?  
Татара уже совсем запутался в собственных мыслях и желаниях. Изумо, кажется, издевается, а может действительно хочет продолжить. Может быть он тоже скучает.  
— Мы могли бы расслабиться, — начинает Татара неуверенно. — Вместе.  
— Могли бы, — соглашается Изумо. — И как бы мы это сделали?  
— Вот что тебе стоит мне подыграть? — изображает Татара обиду, а Изумо в ответ снова смеётся.  
— Ты первый начал, вот и возьми на себя ответственность, — возражает он, и Татара снова напоминает себе, что с Изумо не бывает легко.  
— Ладно, — Татара собирается с мыслями и продолжает. — Я бы хотел оказаться сейчас с тобой рядом. На твоей крохотной кровати. Мы бы лежали и долго вкусно целовались.  
— Ну для начала, конечно, — поддерживает Изумо. — Я даже представляю, как ты в очередной раз прокусываешь мне губу и хитро ухмыляешься.  
Татара улыбается и тоже представляет.  
— Да, обязательно, — он игриво хихикает. — А ты положил бы мне руки на задницу и как всегда царапался бы.   
От фантазий Татара покрывается мурашками, руки Изумо чувствуются, словно вживую: его хватка, короткие ровные ногти.   
Изумо в трубке вздыхает.  
— Я знаю, что тебе это нравится, — оправдывается он. — Ты же сам любишь залазить ко мне на колени.  
— Твоя правда, — горделиво подтверждает Татара. — А ты от этого становишься похотливым монстром, который тут же лезет ко мне в белье.  
Татара показывает язык невидимому Изумо и нетерпеливо ёрзает, ожидая ответной реплики.  
— Как будто ты ожидаешь от меня чего-то другого в такие моменты, — парирует Изумо, шумно сглатывая слюну. — Сложно игнорировать тебя, когда ты трёшься об меня всем телом.  
Татару бросает в жар от неожиданного признания. Хочется услышать от Изумо ещё больше откровений.  
— А когда я беру в рот, тебе сложно игнорировать себя, так ведь? — Татара говорит и одновременно вспоминает. Плотно зажмуренные глаза, приоткрытый влажный рот, ритмично сокращающиеся мышцы на животе и руки. Снова руки Изумо, которые вплетаются в волосы, хватаются за уши, когда Изумо натягивает Татару на себя.   
— Тебе повезло, что ты искусный малый, — всё, что может ответить на это Изумо. Татара вслушивается, как шуршит простыня, и заливается краской, понимая, что Изумо собирается дрочить себе.  
— Как бы ты хотел, чтобы я сосал? — жадно интересуется Татара. Он совсем забыл про стыд, да и про собственное возбуждение тоже. Он слышит голос Изумо, представляет, как тот трахает его в рот, явственно видит его захлёбывающимся в удовольствии. И это лучше любой дрочки. Он словно чувствует за них двоих. Хотя всего лишь играется со своим воображением.  
— Хм, — Изумо даже не находит, что сказать, а потом отпускает себя, говорит быстро и сбивчиво, прерываясь на частые неглубокие вздохи. — Хочу, чтобы начал медленно, дразнил языком, сжимал губами. Потом заглотнул глубже, совсем расслабил горло, плотно обхватил ртом. Внутри тебя всегда так мягко и горячо.  
Изумо срывается на глухой стон, а Татара чувствует, как расплывается мокрое пятно на белье. Он слишком долго не слышал этого, ему слишком этого не хватало. Он поглаживает себя только теперь, после оргазма, расслабляется полностью и вслушивается. Вслушивается в дрожащий голос Изумо.   
— Я бы вставлял тебе на всю длину, и ты бы принимал. Покорно и жадно, как ты всегда любишь делать. Я бы не останавливался, а ты бы стонал и давился. Лизал языком, не всегда успевал прятать зубы. Это было бы идеально, так ведь? — Изумо сбивается, громко дышит.  
— Да, — шепчет ему Татара. — Я очень этого хочу.  
Изумо взрывается на последнем мгновении. Длинно, сдавленно стонет, а Татара счастливо улыбается. У Изумо тоже давно никого не было. Изумо тоже думает о нём.  
Силы говорить они находят не сразу. Изумо, наверное, ругается на себя, что легко поддался на провокацию, а может радуется так же, как и сам Татара. Они давно не говорили, им это было нужно обоим.  
— Так вот зачем ты звонил, — Изумо первым нарушает молчание. — Хотелось расслабиться? — Татара отчётливо слышит в его голосе тёплую улыбку.  
— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я звонил напомнить, что очень тебя жду.


End file.
